


One on One Adventures

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, One Shot Collection, Showers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Usually all three of them are together, or their one on one times don't get noticed very often. This is all of Sharklocington's one on one adventures with each other.Every chapter will have a description of who is explicitly in it, what the one shot is going to be about, and what tags go with what as more are posted.





	1. Let's Do Something Together, but Say It's for Wash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharkface x Locus  
> Locus wants to spend some time with Shark and what better way to do that than to make a cake for Wash's birthday. Even though Shark has absolutely no cooking skills.
> 
> Fluff, implied sexual content (at the end, does use some words that's considered nsfw)

Locus knows Wash’s birthday is coming up. He remembers it very well. Though he never really does anything on that day. Just maybe take him out to somewhere he wants to go. Or making sure to spend a little more time with him. Something small because Wash doesn't really like celebrating his birthday.

Normally Locus would do just the usual, but he's thinking maybe he'll celebrate it this time. Let Sharkface in on it. Since he clearly doesn't know it's coming up or else he would've asked Locus what he should get Wash. He's bad at gifts.

Locus hesitates. He goes over to Wash and Shark, cuddling on the couch. Wash smiles at him and he smiles back.

Locus leans over to Shark and whispers to him, “Will you come talk with me for a second?”

“...okay?” Shark gets up and follows him to the kitchen.

“I wanted to ask if you'd help me with something?” Locus asks, kinda hushed.

“You couldn't ask in front of Wash?” Shark crosses his arms.

“No. Because I can't say what it is with him around.”

“Why?”

“Just-” Locus sighs internally. “Will you help me with it or not?”

“Mmm… nah.” Shark starts to walk away.

Locus carefully grabs his shoulder to stop him. “You'll win a ton of brownie points with Wash.”

“What?” Shark turns around. “How?”

“Spend an afternoon with me and you'll find out.”

“Okay, I'm in. When?”

“Probably Friday afternoon. I'll send Wash on some errands that should take long enough.”

“Okay,” Shark smiles. “I look forward to it.”

“Oh and Shark. Don't tell Wash.”

Shark pretends to zip his lips as he heads back to the couch for cuddles.

 

Locus has given Wash a list of things with enough money and them some to get the few things on the list. Plus maybe something Wash might want.

“Are you or Shark coming with me?” Wash asks.

“No, not this time. I was hoping we'd spend some time together.”

“Awh, okay. You just want a little of the Shark action,” Wash tries to wink.

Locus rolls his eyes and kisses the top of his head. “No. Stay safe. Call if you need anything.”

“I love you too.” Wash loves when Locus tells him to stay safe. “I will. Don't worry.”

“What about meeee?” Shark whines.

“I love you too,” Wash kisses Shark before leaving.

Once Wash leaves, Locus heads to the kitchen. Shark follows like a lost puppy.

“Sooooo, what exactly are we doing?”

“We,” Locus starts pulling out a bunch of ingredients, “are going to make Wash a cake.”

“What for?”

Locus stops and stares at him for a moment before sarcastically answering, “Because he has cancer.”

“Wait really?!” Shark looks serious.

“No, you idiot. It's his birthday Sunday.”

“Oh… cause I was going to be really upset.” Shark looks at all the ingredients. “Wait. It's Wash’s birthday on Sunday?!”

“Yes. And you're going to help make the cake.”

“How do you know when his birthday is?”

“Same as I know when yours is.”

“When, huh? When's my birthday?” Shark challenges him.

“Today. Happy birthday.” Locus gives him a little smile and gets the recipe book out. He turns it to the regular, vanilla cake recipe. “I’ll do something next year for your birthday.”

“I’d say this counts for this year’s,” Shark smiles greatly at him.

“Well, you are going to make this by scratch, even though your cooking and baking skills are nonexistent.”

“Hey!” Shark lightly backhands Locus’ arm. “That’s not nice.”

Locus glares at him for a moment. Shark shrugs in response. Locus finishes getting out everything needed, then turns on the oven to be preheated. He sets up the cookbook for Shark to easily read it.

“Can you follow simple instructions?” Locus asks.

“Only when they come from you,” Shark winks.

Locus sighs and pulls him over to be in front of the bowl. “Show me, then.”

“Yes, sir,” Shark smiles at him then turns to look at the instructions. His smile fades. “Uh…” Shark carefully reads the instructions.

“Don't worry about step one. I'll do that,” Locus goes ahead and points to number two. “Start there.”

“Okay…” Shark tells himself, “sugar, flour, baking powder, salt” over and over.

He looks for the 1 cup measuring cup. It takes Locus sliding it in front of him. He mumbles to himself that he knew that, then grabs the sugar.

Shark puts the measuring cup on the counter before grabbing the sugar. Thank god it's already open. He starts to pour it into the cup, but it's coming out too slowly for him. Just tip a little more…

“Ah!” Shark pulls the sugar bag upright. “Shit.” There's a mountain of sugar flowing out of the measuring cup on to the counter. Shark lifts up the cup to put it in the bowl but Locus stops him.

“What?”

“Level it out. Over the bag. Or else you'll have to much sugar in the cake.”

“Oh, um,” Shark puts the cup over the bag. Locus comes up behind him, pressing himself gently against Shark's back. He puts his hand over the one holding the cup and puts a butter knife in Shark's other hand.

“The knife is more precise,” Locus helps him use the back to scrape off the excess.

“Uh-huh,” Shark is totally paying attention. Attention to the feel of Locus against his back. His soft, larger, hands over his. The heat coming off of him, maybe.

When Locus moves away, Shark lets out a little whimper. Locus raises a brow. He just mumbles for him to shut up and continues with what he was doing.

Shark can be very romantic. He shows it in many ways. He can also be very flirtatious. Locus is quiet. He's very fond of his partners and doesn't exactly know how to show it. Sometimes it comes out as a “stay safe, don't burn down the place” saying before leaving for work. Sometimes it's little gestures here and there. Showering with Wash, making food for them, dealing with the finances, going out with them, hell, even small touches. Maybe even asking one if they'd like to do something with him. Wait-

They don't get this close often. Yes, they're all together, but Shark is usually more touchy with Wash. Sometimes he'll ask to cuddle up to him, but mostly just respects his space. Lets Locus come to him on his own terms. Like this. Hold on a sec-

Shark's such an idiot and he knows it. When he pours in the second cup of sugar, he realizes that Locus wanted to spend time with _him_ not actually make a cake for Wash’s birthday. Well, yeah that too. But he mostly wanted to spend the time with Shark.

He smiles at the fact. Locus wanted to spend time with him! It's such a lovely feeling. That Locus enjoys his company no matter how stupid he can be.

Locus cleans up the spilled sugar, putting it back in the bag, then setting it aside. Shark starts to pick up the flour bag to pour like the sugar.

“Don't-” Locus speaks up.

“Huh?” Shark stops.

“It's better to scoop out of the bag then level.”

“Oh, okay,” Shark does just that.

Locus lets out an amused huff.

“What?” Shark glances over at him, admiring Locus being relaxed to let his posture falter, leaning against the counter partially slumped over.

“It's… fascinating. You never spent any time in the kitchen, have you?”

“Didn't have the luxury of spending that time with mother,” Shark shrugs. He quietly says “and a fourth” to himself. Locus holds out the one fourth measuring cup out.

“Ah, thanks,” Shark takes it.

Locus takes out his phone. Wash texted him, asking if he needs a refill on his meds since the dealer has them already. He reaches behind Shark, touching his lower back to get into the drawer on the other side of him. Shark freezes until Locus pulls away.

He counts how many are there before texting Wash to go ahead and get them too. He has more than enough money to do so.

Locus doesn't pull his arm away though. He moves to be more behind Shark, who is clearly distracted, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Um,” Shark partially clears his throat, “what does the big T mean?”

“Testosterone,” Locus says seriously.

Shark looks up from the book, “wait what?” He's so confused.

“It means tablespoon dumbass,” Locus reaches over to grab the measuring spoons and hands them to Shark.

“Hey! I'm trying! Why does this have to be so difficult though?” He reads each one before getting to the tablespoon.

“It gets easier with more practice. Maybe you should join me in the kitchen more often.”

“I'm guessing the little t is for teaspoon then?”

“Yes,” Locus rests his head on Shark's shoulder.

“I might take you up on that offer, by the way,” Shark smiles.

“I’d like that.”

Shark does his best at staying focused enough to finish step two. Oh god that was only the dry ingredients. He reads the next step slowly, looking up at the ingredient list to see how much.

“Uh, Locs, the butter?”

“Already softened,” Locus moves away from Shark to grab the bowl off the top of the fridge. He sets it down next to Shark before going back to holding him. “It says use electric, but we don’t have one, so you’ll be using manual power. Think you’re strong enough?”

Shark snorts, “Of course I am, but… I think it’d be better if you helped also.”

“I think that’s possible.”

Locus waits for Shark to scrape the butter into the bowl with the dry ingredients before putting his hands over Shark’s. One to hold the bowl. One to hold the wooden spoon. They move in sync to mix this together like the instructions say.

Shark lets Locus take over, completely enjoying the feeling of Locus’ crotch against his ass. God, he’s going to want more after this, isn’t he? He pushes back into Locus’ crotch slightly. Yup.

When Locus stops, and everything is creamed together, Shark just stands there for a moment before finding words.

“Is it okay if after this, you fuck me against this counter?” Shark asks.

“That can be arranged.” Locus points to the fourth instruction, “you're right there.”

“Huh, what oh okay, thanks,” Shark looks at the fourth instruction. It takes him a few moments before he can fully read it and understand what it means.

He carefully pours the milk into a measuring cup. He purposely pours more than needed so he can drink it. He smiles at Locus, showing off his milk mustache. Locus smiles back; success.

Shark grabs the vanilla and hesitates for a moment before Locus grabs the measuring spoons and gives him the right one.

“Right,” Shark measures it out then puts in the cup with the milk.

He pours it into the bowl and Locus gets back behind him, helping mix. God, Shark loves his heat. Just feeling all the muscles move against him. Purposely pressing his ass against his crotch, feeling him slowly get harder and harder.

Shark does his best to not think about Locus and to finish baking this. For Wash. For them to spend time together.

One egg. He cracks too hard it goes all over the counter.

“Shit, so sorry!” Shark just grabs another one and hits it lightly against the counter. Takes a few hits before it actually cracks.

The two mix that one in, continuing the process until all four eggs are mixed in. Once done, Locus moves away to get the pan. He greases it for Shark then has him pour in the batter.

Locus smooths it out before putting it in the oven. He sets the timer for 30 minutes.

“Sex, now???” Shark asks.

“Get the lube,” Locus goes over to the counter and cleans the egg off the counter.

Shark runs out of the kitchen to get the lube. He comes running back in a few moments later.

\---

The timer goes off when Shark is so close. God, he was so close! Locus’ big hands around his cock while fucking him. But nooooo, Locus just stops, pulling out completely!

“Locssss!!!!” Shark whines as Locus turns off the timer.

“You can wait,” Locus grabs a pot holder and pulls the cake out enough to put a toothpick in the center. It's done. He takes it out and puts it on top of the stove, turning off the oven.

Locus leans over to whisper into Shark’s ear, “Bedroom, now.”

Shark doesn’t hesitate, getting to the room as quickly as he can.


	2. A Shower and A Massage? Yes, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locus x Agent Washington  
> Typical morning where the two shower together. Only new thing is Wash gets a massage. 
> 
> Fluff, massage, showers

One of the great things about waking up before the other two is that Locus can watch them sleep. The way Shark holds onto Wash like his life depends on it. The way Wash curls in on himself to keep Shark’s arms there around him. The slow breathing of the two. He loves how pure they look asleep. No worries about anything. It’s beautiful. 

Locus takes in one last look before slowly getting out of bed. Shark got in late last night because of his job. Had to tend to his fish at the aquarium. Would rather let him get his sleep. Wash will be up soon enough, but he might not be able to get out of bed with that grip.

He slowly makes his way to the bathroom, making sure not to make a single noise. He closes the bathroom door as quietly as possible even though the door creaks. He’s been meaning to fix it, but never gets around to it. Always busy with one thing or another.

Halfway through brushing his hair, the door slowly creaks open. It makes Locus jump slightly due to how unexpected it is. Wash walks in with his eyes half closed. He pulls down his underwear and plops himself down on the toilet to go pee. 

“Good morning to you too,” Locus finishes up with his hair.

Wash just waves up at him, finishing up as well. He moves to lean against Locus.

“Tired.” 

“You can go back to bed,” Locus somewhat offers.

“Nooo, I want to shower with you. Plus it’ll wake me up some.” 

“Okay,” Locus gently moves to lean Wash against the sink as he turns on the shower to the perfect temperature. 

Locus slides off his pajama bottoms, moving them closer to the bathroom door. Wash looks for a moment before standing straight to take off his tank top and underwear, putting it with Locus’. Locus holds out his hand. Wash takes it and uses it to keep himself stable as he steps into the tub after Locus. 

They stay silent. Comfortable silence at that. They’ve showered so many times together; they know how it goes. Wash doesn’t touch Locus unless he says he can, but Locus washes Wash gently. Taking his time. He knows Wash loves the feel of his hands. So, he makes sure to go over every inch. Wash ends up closing his eyes, focusing on the touch more than anything.

The softness of his hands. The large area covered by them. The care put into it all. Wash loves it. Then add the fact that it’s silent for once. Shark is always so noisy and the two like their quiet. Just a lovely way to start the morning. And Wash was right, it is starting to wake him a bit more.

Once Locus is done, Wash is rinsed, then starts to get out. Locus grabs his hand, not letting him leave. He just looks at the ground while Wash looks at him.

“Am I allowed to wash you?” Wash asks.

Locus nods, letting go of his hand. Wash takes the time to gently wash Locus. Carefully going over every scar. Making sure not to spend too long in certain areas. 

When Locus turns for him to wash his back, Wash has to take a deep breath. The scars upset both of them, but this is trusting. Locus doesn’t let anyone near his back, except for these times. These, very trusting, intimate times. He’s not even sure if Shark knows about these scars like Wash does. Locus is just waiting for the right time to tell him about them.

Shortly after, the two get out of the shower. Wash taking his towel and wrapping it around himself. 

“Are you making breakfast?” Wash asks as Locus dries himself off.

“Sure,” he wraps the towel around his waist. “What would you like?” 

“A massage,” Wash rolls his shoulders back. He didn’t sleep in the best position for the later half of the night. Thanks Shark.

“Alright,” he picks his hair, getting out any leftover knots. “How about a massage and then I’ll make breakfast.”

“That sounds really nice, yes please.” 

“I’ll meet you at the couch then,” he starts to braid his hair for the time being. It’ll also give it a little curl that he loves, but won’t admit. 

Wash heads out to get somewhat dressed while Locus finishes up. Once done, he lets out a relieved sigh. He greatly enjoyed the shower and didn’t tense up as badly as the last time where he couldn’t even let Wash finish. So, this was very nice for once. It’s getting better.

Locus walks out and gets dressed in some sweats and a tank top since they’re not going out today. Great day for relaxing. Or fixing the door, but why do that on a day off when he can spend it with the other two.

He goes over to Shark for a moment to cover him with his blanket since it’s half falling off the bed. (Each have their own blankets so one cannot simply hog a shared blanket). He gently moves some hair out of his face. Shark doesn’t even wake up. It’s not surprising he’s that tired. 

Locus heads out to the living room to find Wash laying face down on the couch. He’s just wearing a fresh tank top and underwear. Not surprising either, honestly. So, Locus carefully makes his way over to Wash, getting on the couch. He straddles Wash at the hips. Both readjust till they’re comfortable, then Locus’ hands make their way back onto Wash. 

He starts up by the shoulders. Gently pressing in, rolling his hands. It feels wonderful on Wash that he starts to almost purr. Locus can feel him completely relaxing with every passing minute. 

After about ten minutes, Locus lowers down to the upper back to massage. At first it makes Wash tense up slightly, but quickly relaxes again with the strong, yet gentle, touch of Locus’ hands. His purrs turn to quiet moans as Locus takes his time massaging out every knot he can. It’s even relaxing for him to be doing this for Wash. The touch is… electric.

Every ten minutes of so, Locus moves down to the next area of his back. Not long before he’s at the small of his back. Wash shifts slightly, lifting his ass a bit. Locus holding it down, making Wash whine softly.

“What?” Locus can’t help but to smile softly.

“Will you... massage my butt too?” Wash quietly asks.

Locus shakes his head and gently massages his butt like asked. If he was in the mood, this would probably end differently than it is. It would end with Locus “massaging” the rest of him because he knows Wash is down for that, but it doesn’t.

He takes his hands off of Wash and stands up. Much as he expected, Wash whines, but just lays there for the time being.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” Locus announces. “See if Shark wants any, for me?” 

“I guess,” Wash sighs and gets up with a smile. “Thank you, though. That was well needed.” 

Locus gives him a little nod and walks off to the kitchen. Not fully a typical morning, but close to it. The shower is the more normal thing. The massage was just extra. Maybe they can make it a once a week thing. That sounds absolutely wonderful. Yeah, he’ll ask after he tries to wake Shark.


End file.
